WATSON M'A TUER
by Dandysme
Summary: Docteur John Watson, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Sherlock Holmes.  ... Holmes & Watson...


**Disclaimer : Conan Doyle et Guy Ritchie**

**En vous souhaitant bonne lecture...**

* * *

« Docteur John Watson, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Sherlock Holmes. »

On me passe les menottes, je ne résiste pas, le sol vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Je ne connais pas ce nouvel inspecteur Wiggins, il est jeune, la trentaine arrogante, il vient de boucler l'affaire du siècle et je m'en contre-fiche.

Je suis escorté par quatre bobbies, il faut au moins ça pour un assassin comme moi, on me regarde avec une sorte de crainte, c'est étrange comme sensation, vraiment déroutant. Le trajet se fait dans un silence pesant, ces hommes, je les connais, ils me côtoient depuis des années, toutes ces années passées auprès de Holmes.

_Holmes, Holmes, Holmes,..._

Je récite son nom comme un mantra, je m'y accroche désespérément, comme un alpiniste à la petite fente qui saigne la falaise, s'il lâche, il tombe, si j'oublie, je disparais et _lui_ aussi. Les rues de Londres défilent derrière les barreaux de la minuscule fenêtre du fourgon, les pas de chevaux rythment le temps qui s'écoule, un vacarme de rochers dans un sablier géant. Je manque d'air dans cet endroit exigu, les pavés nous font dodeliner, nous projetant de temps à autres contre le voisin. Ça sent la transpiration et la peur, mon dos est humide, sensation désagréable qui me refroidit.

Indécemment, je pense et me rappelle cette sueur qui suintait par tous les pores de ma peau lorsque... non, je ne dois pas y penser, pas maintenant, je dois rester fier et droit, j'aurai bien le temps de m'effondrer plus tard.

L'arrivée à Scotland Yard est un calvaire, les couloirs, les bureaux, les affiches aux murs, je connais ça par cœur. Et soudain, Lestrade déboule devant nous, me coupant la route. Le policier derrière moi ne l'a pas vu et il heurte mon dos quand je suis obligé de stopper.

« Bon sang de bonsoir, Docteur, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Non, ne répondez pas, attendez votre avocat. À votre place, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais tué, cet énergumène. »

Il bafouille dans sa barbe, je ne réponds pas. Je ne le veux ni le puis, ma gorge est si serrée que je me demande encore comment j'arrive à respirer.

« Lestrade, nous avons à faire, dégagez ! »

Wiggins a vomi son ordre et son collègue le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier et je ne peux blâmer mon ami, ce jeune coq est insupportable. Je le hais, je le déteste car c'est lui qui a découvert Holmes.

_Holmes, Holmes, Holmes,..._

Je me retrouve dans un bureau, assis droit sur ma chaise, Wiggins s'est posé sur son bureau et me domine. Et les questions fusent : « Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? »

Je ne réponds pas, ne hausse même pas un sourcil, l'autre s'impatiente et je prends le premier coup, les autres suivent, des coups de poings, même des gifles, comme si j'étais une femme, moins qu'une femme, moins que rien. Du sang emplit ma bouche quand mes dents coupent ma lèvre mais je n'en ai cure, je suis anesthésié. Il peut taper autant qu'il veut, cette douleur n'effacera pas l'autre, celle si insidieuse qu'elle me broie les os et les muscles.

Le temps passe, il s'impatiente, cogne plus dur puis s'éloigne. Aveux ou pas, je suis condamné mais il brûle de connaître le mobile, il enrage, et ça m'est égal. Je prends un coup sur l'oreille, l'horizon tangue un instant alors que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

« Wiggins, ça suffit ! »

Lestrade vient d'entrer, il est rouge de colère et me regarde avec une sorte de pitié que je hais. Pourquoi arrêter cet imbécile ? Qu'il me tue, puisque de toute façon, seule la corde m'attend. On m'arrange quelque peu, un mouchoir humide éponge mon sang, on redresse ma mise... et je comprends, mon avocat vient d'arriver.

« Je dois m'entretenir seul à seul avec mon client. »

C'est un homme rondouillard, petit mais dont la voix ne laisse guère de place à la désobéissance et le bureau se vide. L'homme me tend la main que je saisis par réflexe.

« Docteur Watson, je suis Maître Ferguson.

- Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai demandé personne.

- C'est Mycroft Holmes qui m'a diligenté. »

Mycroft ? Pourquoi voudrait-il me défendre ? Son frère est mort et je ne pense pas qu'il le détestait au point de vouloir m'aider.

« Docteur, je vais essayer de vous sortir d'ici le plus vite possible mais les charges sont sévères.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Un cadavre carbonisé avec la trace d'un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen... euh, attendez, je relis le rapport du légiste... ah voilà ! Lame de 15 cm de long et 3 cm de large, ayant perforé le foie. La mort a eut lieu quelques minutes plus tard. Corps incendié post-mortem, sans doute pour cacher les preuves.

- Un corps est très difficile à brûler.

- Je sais et je sais que vous le savez. Un médecin n'aurait pas agi ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui pèse le plus contre vous, c'est l'inscription.

- L'inscription ?

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Holmes ait eu le temps d'écrire ''Watson m'a tué''... avec son sang. »

Je ne réponds pas, je veux oublier ces détails que je ne connaissais pas. Qu'on m'accuse, qu'on me pende, je m'en moque, Holmes est mort, le reste n'est que détails mais savoir qu'il a souffert est pire que tout. J'ai vécu sa mort une fois, pendant trois ans, j'ai survécu je ne sais comment, là, je sais que je ne le pourrai pas, j'en suis certain. La plaie béante alors ne s'est jamais refermée, là, elle ressemble à un ravin sans fond.

Je me mure dans le silence à nouveau. Une tape amicale sur mon épaule et on me conduit en cellule sans co-détenu, quel luxe ! Si elle n'était pas humide et ne sentait pas l'urine, ce serait un palace car quand la porte se referme, je suis enfin seul.

Je tombe assis sur la paillasse, j'ai mal partout. Rien à voir avec les coups, c'est l'intérieur qui est douloureux, glace et lave se livrant un duel dans merci. J'ai froid, je grelotte et pourtant, un incendie se déchaîne dans ma poitrine, il brûle, consume, ravage tout sur son passage, j'ai même un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Et là, je meurs, je m'écroule, allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Une lézarde me nargue. _Enfu__i__s-toi !_ Je me sens si petit et si étroit que je crois que je pourrais passer mais pour aller où ? Dehors, tout est noir, tout est froid, tout est vide, comme moi.

Mes mâchoires se serrent, mes mains se crispent comme des griffes et je m'asphyxie, je manque d'air, je manque de chaleur, je manque de courage. Et j'en crève. Et j'agonise. L'étau se resserre encore, je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque, mon cœur me fait trop mal, il pince, il brûle, il me dévore.

Je voudrais hurler, me débattre mais je suis juste inerte, pas un de mes muscles ne bouge, seul mon esprit combat et se débat.

_Holmes, Holmes, Holmes..._

Je psalmodie en silence, mon corps devient lourd et le sommeil m'emporte, enfin, me délivre un tant soit peu de cette douleur. Si peu...

OoO

« Watson ? »

Une voix me tire des limbes, pas n'importe laquelle, _SA_ voix. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, son visage est à 10 cm du mien, j'en ai le souffle coupé et lui, il rit et se moque face à ma mine défaite.

« Haha, Watson, on dirait que vous avec avalé un porc-épic.

- Holmes ? Mais que... comment... ?

- Mon vieux, vous n'êtes pas du matin.

- Mais vous êtes... mort.

- Mort ? Diantre, ai-je si mauvaise mine ?

- Non... Non, vous êtes parfait. »

Je lève une main, mes doigts suivent la courbe de sa mâchoire, ma pulpe agressée par sa barbe de trois jours. Sa peau est chaude, si chaude qu'elle semble me brûler. Alors il me sourit et se saisit de ma main.

« Vous avez de la fièvre John, vous devez vous reposer. »

Fièvre. Délire. Oui, c'est cela, tout s'explique. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais je lutte, je ne veux pas le quitter des yeux, plus jamais. Mais mon corps prend le pas sur ma volonté. Dans le noir de l'inconscience, je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes et c'est si bon que j'ai envie de pleurer.

« Dormez, nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

J'acquiesce en silence. Il murmure des mots à mon oreille que je ne comprends pas, je chavire comme un galion avalé par la tempête, je refais surface un instant quand je sens sa main sur mon sexe qui se redresse sous la caresse. Et je sombre dans les brumes de l'oubli.

OoO

Je me réveille en sursaut. La première chose que je vois, c'est la lézarde. Cellule. Froid. Solitude. Érection ! Et je maudis cette tension qui ne fait que me rappeler ce bonheur éphémère, ce rêve... j'ai rêvé que je rêvais... abominable !

« Holmes, infâme salopard, vous m'aviez promis ! »

J'ai parlé à voix haute, une sonorité rocailleuse dans ma gorge asséchée. Oui, il m'a promis que plus jamais il ne me quitterait, comme il l'a fait pendant trois ans. Il me l'as promis, il ne peut pas se parjurer ! Il ne peut pas !... Si ? Ce serait bien le genre. Et je lui en veux, je l'insulte, le traite de noms d'oiseaux. Mais ça n'a pas le même sel quand il ne peut me répondre. Lui me dirait que je suis ridicule, je le sais, je le connais. Connaissais.

Je m'injurie, je refuse de parler de lui au passé, il ne tient qu'à moi de le ramener vers moi, dans mon giron. Alors je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, errer par delà les murs, jusqu'à Baker Street, lieu de toutes les décadences, d'un amour absolu aussi. Et je me souviens des baisers, des caresses, de plus encore, parfois à la suite d'un fou rire, d'autres après une dispute, ou juste pour lui faire oublier l'ennui qu'il exècre tant. Faire l'amour avec lui a toujours été simple, une évidence que nous, surtout moi, avons eu du mal et mis du temps à reconnaître. Que de temps perdu, volé, gâché... dire que je me suis marié ! Pure convenance, pure connerie !

Je me souviens du goût de sa peau, de son odeur, de sa bouche. Ah, sa bouche, si acerbe avec les mots, si douce avec ma personne. Que j'aime cette bouche, que j'aime cet homme...

OoO

J'ai rêvé pendant des heures, halluciné, les yeux ouverts, je le voyais, partout. Dans une tache sur le mur, sur le sol, j'entendais sa voix moqueuse ou tendre, je crois même que je lui ai répondu quelques fois, de vive voix. Puis j'ai entendu le violon, pas le cri de chat égorgé, non, une douce mélodie, sa création, celle qu'il dit avoir conçue pour moi. Je l'ai cru alors, je l'ai toujours cru.

Mais un bruit de clé et me voilà sorti de mes rêveries extatiques. Le gardien me dit qu'on me demande, je lutte pour ne pas lui décrocher un direct du droit en pleine face, lui qui m'arrache à mes souvenirs, à ma folie. Mais je me contente de le suivre en silence, traînant ma jambe plus raide et douloureuse que jamais. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de prendre ma canne, évidemment. Un instant, je trébuche, le policier tend un bras vers moi, sans doute pour me soutenir mais je le fusille du regard, j'ai encore un minimum de dignité !

Dans un des bureau où l'on m'a conduit, je suis surpris de voir Lestrade avec l'avocat et non pas Wiggins.

« Alors Docteur, comment allez-vous ? »

La question qui attire le plus de mensonges en ce monde.

« Bien. »

Alors? je mens. Je n'ai pas à partager ma douleur, personne ne peut la comprendre. Personne ne sait que nous étions amants, un mot qui sonne crime et péché mais qui en fait, signifie bien plus que ça. J'ai perdu une partie de moi-même, il n'en reste qu'une enveloppe vide qui joue un rôle.

« Vous rentrez chez vous.

- Pardon ? »

Je suis ébahi. Je réalise seulement maintenant qu'on ne m'a pas remis les menottes pour monter jusqu'ici. La potence s'éloigne ? Je l'attendais presque avec soulagement, ce moment où la corde se tendrait, briserait ma nuque et où je _le _retrouverais.

_Holmes, Holmes, Holmes..._

« Je suis donc libre ? Et par quel miracle, je vous prie ?

- Mycroft Holmes... et ses connaissances.

- C'est... impossible, je suis accusé du meurtre de son frère !

- Et pourtant, l'ordre vient de tomber. »

Je n'en reviens pas ! Ou alors si. Mycroft et son intelligence, sa clairvoyance. Je le connais peu et pourtant, il ne semble rien ignorer de moi, il y a bien longtemps qu'il a deviné notre relation à son frère et moi, sans doute avant nous. Donc il sait, il sait que je ne suis pas coupable, jamais je n'aurais pu faire de mal à Sherlock. Mais pourquoi me faire sortir ? Évident ! Pour trouver le coupable, sans aucun doute. J'ai mené une partie de l'enquête, je sais des choses, pas tout car mon détective se gardait bien de tout me dire et son frère a vite compris que je ne collaborerais pas avec la police. Cette fois, il n'est question que de vendetta et ça me sort de ma torpeur.

« Je veux voir Holmes.

- Mycroft ne souhaite pas...

- Sherlock ! Je veux voir son corps, maintenant ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'anime, le fol espoir d'un indice que personne n'aura remarqué ou juste pouvoir lui dire adieu. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous avons partagé le petit déjeuner, nous nous sommes embrassés délicieusement. Une des rares fois où nous avons eu du mal à nous quitter, il m'a serré contre lui longtemps. Holmes n'est pas spécialement tendre ou attentionné, cette fois, c'était différent, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. J'ai juste apprécié l'instant, j'aurais dû le vénérer car c'était la dernière fois.

Alors je veux le voir, encore une fois, juste une minute, juste au cas où. Je doute, je dois savoir, personne ne le connais mieux que moi, personne et il était le premier à dire que la police débordait de gens incompétents et je dois retrouver son meurtrier. Ma jambe tire effroyablement alors que nous descendons à la morgue Lestrade et moi, l'homme de loi a préféré battre en retraite. L'odeur de mort me lève le cœur et c'est encore pire quand on soulève le drap qui recouvre un corps nu sur la table.

La chair est carbonisée, les dents apparentes, les lèvres ont fondu, ainsi que les cheveux dont il ne reste que quelques touffes ridicules.

_Holmes, Holmes, Holmes..._

Je m'approche en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur de chair brûlée et de décomposition, d'ignorer ce visage qui n'en est plus un, cette tête de mort calcinée. Mon estomac se révolte, le goût de bile emplit ma bouche, mes yeux me picotent, ma vue devient floue. J'inspire un bon coup et mon regard descend. Le torse est moins abîmé, sans doute protégé par les vêtements de coton, on distingue nettement les cicatrices qui le recouvrent, il en avait tellement, résultats de ses rixes dans des bouges ou avec ceux qu'il poursuivait. Et là, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire.

« Ce n'est pas lui. »

Lestrade échange un regard avec le légiste.

« Docteur, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous...

- Ce n'est pas lui ! Ce ne sont pas ses cicatrices ! »

Non, j'en suis certain, je connais chacune d'elle, je les ai suivi des yeux, des mains, de la langue... chose que je ne peux pas dire.

« J'étais son médecin, je l'ai soigné un nombre incalculable de fois. Celle sur le pectoral était une lacération de couteau alors qu'on poursuivait un voleur, celle près de la gorge était une corde, quand il avait failli être étranglé... celles-ci ne correspondent en rien, ce n'est pas lui ! »

Ce n'est pas lui car je pourrais cartographier son corps, au millimètre près, je le connais, je l'aime. Lestrade semble convaincu et s'il ne l'est pas, je cognerai son crâne jusqu'à ce que l'idée pénètre son cerveau.

« Si ce n'est pas lui, où est-il ? Et il y avait l'inscription ''Watson m'a tué''.

- Je dois voir le dossier, tout ce que vous avez.

- Holà ! C'est Wiggins qui est chargé de l'affaire, je ne peux passer outre !

- Celui qui attire les louanges grâce à mon arrestation et qui se gausse de vos échecs? Vous allez laisser faire ça ? »

J'ai touché un point sensible, l'ego de l'inspecteur n'a pas son pareil (celui de Sherlock est bien supérieur mais ceci est une autre histoire) et il redresse le menton. Pouvoir moucher son collègue un peu trop prétentieux le comblerait.

« Très bien, rentrez chez vous, je vous rejoins, dès que je peux. »

Ma jambe me fait moins mal quand je sors de Scotland Yard en homme libre.

OoO

« Oh, mon petit ! »

Madame Hudson est en larmes, elle me serre un instant contre elle et je savoure cette étreinte maternelle, elle me rappelle ma mère et je sais qu'elle souffre aussi, malgré tout, malgré lui, elle l'aime ce diable de Holmes. Nous échangeons quelques mots, elle m'offre un thé puis je regagne l'étage.

L'allégresse que j'ai ressentie tout le long du chemin est vite retombée dès que j'ai pénétré dans notre salle commune, ici, Holmes est partout. J'ai même cru l'apercevoir dès que j'ai passé la porte, étendu sur sa peau de tigre, un mirage douloureux. Ce n'est pas lui à la morgue, j'en suis certain mais ce temps perdu lui a-t-il été fatal ? On est venu m'arrêter à mon cabinet dans l'heure qui a suivi la découverte du corps, je suis resté le reste de la journée, une nuit et encore ce jour, il est bientôt dix-sept heures. Je ne veux pas y penser, je ne peux me permettre de m'écrouler maintenant, il compte sur moi comme tant de fois où j'ai dû lui confier ma vie, sans remord ni regret.

Je me secoue, l'odeur que je dégage est affreuse, un mélange de crasse, de transpiration froide et de remugles de mort, je m'en veux un instant d'avoir imposé ça à notre charmante gouvernante. Aussi, je fais un brin de toilette. Le miroir me renvoie un reflet qui me fait peur, j'ai l'air d'un fou avec ces yeux injectés de sang, les hématomes commencent à bleuir, les rides me donnent un air vieux,. Là, j'ai cent ans. Puis je regagne le salon et cette fois, m'installe dans son fauteuil, j'allume sa pipe, inspire, expire, juste pour sentir son odeur de tabac brun, son odeur à lui et je me permets de rêver encore un peu.

Je le vois rire aux éclats, ou son sourire canaille ou son pli soucieux... toutes les mimiques de son visage passent derrière mes paupières closes. Je souris rien que de l'imaginer.

_Holmes, Holmes, Holmes..._

_Je vous trouverai, je vous ramènerai, vous êtes à moi._

OoO

Lestrade est revenu quatre heures plus tard, il a feint du travail en retard et a débarqué avec un dossier sous le bras, bien mince, l'enquête tout juste commencée s'est terminée sur mon arrestation. J'éparpille tous les papiers au sol, comme l'aurait mon diable de détective.

« Tout est là Inspecteur ?

- Oui, tout. Wiggins n'est pas un obsédé de la paperasse. La seule chose qui l'a conduite à vous, ce sont les mots à côté de la victime. »

Il me tend une photo. Le sépia laisse voir le corps noir et sur le mur juste à côté, l'inscription :

**WATSON M'A TUER**

Et là, tout change sous mes yeux, un éclair d'orage a percé ma rétine, un signal d'alarme s'est allumé sous ma boîte crânienne.

« Il y a une faute à ''TUER''.

- Il était mourant, l'orthographe, hein...

- Non ! C'est l'écriture de Holmes, j'en suis pratiquement certain. Jamais il n'aurait fait de faute.

- Docteur, vous savez bien que sous le choc...

- NON ! C'est Holmes, l'homme le plus précis de la Terre, ce ne peut être ça. C'est un message Lestrade, il a mis mon nom car il m'est destiné.

- Voyons Docteur, s'il était en danger à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait pas...

- Si, il pouvait. En moins d'une seconde, il a su ce qu'il devait écrire et comment. Comme il le dit si souvent, je suis lent mais je vais y arriver. Holmes, je vais vous comprendre. »

Je prends une feuille, note les lettres, les mélange, recommence, un nombre incalculable de fois. Je commence à désespérer, ça ne veut rien dire. La seule combinaison qui me paraît possible est celle-ci :

**WATT AUMER'SON**

« Euh... ça ne veut rien dire, commente Lestrade.

- Ce ne peut être que ça... Watt est l'inventeur de la machine à vapeur... Aumer (1) a conçu un ballet, nous sommes allés à une représentation le mois dernier, il m'en a d'ailleurs assez voulu de l'avoir traîné là-bas, il a maltraité son violon toutes les nuits pendant une semaine pour me le faire payer... ''Son'', le fils ?... Oh bon sang, je sais que c'est ça !

- Ben là, je ne vois pas.

- Silence Lestrade, j'ai besoin de me concentrer !

- On dirait Holmes. »

Je le regarde fixement, oui, je suis lui, je dois être lui ! J'arpente la pièce, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs.

« Le ballet s'appelle ''_La Somnambule, ou l'Arrivée d'un nouveau seigneur__'' : _Des villageois célèbrent les fiançailles d'Amina avec le jeune fermier Elvino dont Lisa, l'aubergiste, est également amoureuse. Survient alors le comte Rodolfo, de retour au pays. En complimentant Amina, il provoque la jalousie d'Elvino, tout à fait désespéré quand on découvre Amina endormie dans la chambre du comte. Tout accuse l'innocente Amina malgré les explications de Rodolfo qui a reconnu l'étrange maladie dont souffre la jeune fille, le somnambulisme. Elvino, persuadé d'avoir été trahi, envisage d'épouser Lisa. Mais en voyant Amina traverser dans son sommeil un cours d'eau sur un petit pont suspendu, il comprend enfin sa méprise, réveille sa fiancée et lui rend sa confiance avec l'anneau nuptial qu'il lui avait repris.

- Fascinant.

- Mais taisez-vous, bon dieu !

- Ne blasphémez pas ! »

J'ai presque ri. S'il savait ce que nous faisons sous les draps, il saurait que Dieu nous a maudits et abandonnés depuis bien longtemps. Et je ne compte plus guère sur lui depuis que j'ai cru Holmes disparu à jamais.

« Désolé. Bien, reprenons... le fils, pourrait être Elvino... nous enquêtions sur des bijoux volés, le nom d'Elvin Stuart est apparu mais nous n'avons rien trouvé qui pourrait l'incriminer. Holmes était persuadé qu'il dirigeait un gang de malfaiteurs. Mais ce type est un fantôme, nous ne l'avons jamais trouvé. Holmes l'a fait, sans doute.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien mais présumons qu'il soit coupable, comment le débusquer, alors ? S'il a enlevé Holmes, où a-t-il pu le cacher ? En espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie.

- Il l'est, je sais qu'il l'est ! Le ballet... nous sommes allés au Royal Opera House, que l'on appelle aussi le Covent Garden ! (2) Il nous a dit où le chercher.

- Le quartier est immense et...

- Watt ! Je sais ! Près de mon ancien cabinet, il y a une usine qui fabrique des pièces pour les locomotives !

- C'est tout un tas de bâtiments, même avec vingt hommes, on ne pourrait tout fouiller.C'est drôlement tordu comme idée.

- C'est drôlement Holmésien ! »

Je sais que j'ai raison... et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne décoderais jamais le message, il faut que j'aie raison.

OoO

Nous avons rapidement trouvé les lieux, nous deux seuls, Lestrade ne voulait pas risquer sa carrière sur une suspicion qu'il jugeait très aléatoire. C'est un entrelacs d'entrepôts immenses, des enseignes partout, pratiquement invisibles dans l'obscurité. Ma canne dans une main, mon revolver dans l'autre, j'ai le cœur qui tambourine, pas de peur mais de m'être trompé.

« Lestrade, regardez ! »

En face de nous, l'entreprise PRODIGAL... ''Son'', le fils prodigue ! On se précipite, j'enfonce la porte et on entre. Nos lampes parviennent difficilement à repousser les ombres. L'endroit est pratiquement vide, juste quelques caisses ici et là, on fait le tour trois fois.

« Il n'y a personne Docteur. »

Non, non, NON ! Il est là, c'est obligé. Je tourne sur moi-même, regarde partout, en haut, au sol fait de terre battue. Le pire s'impose à moi, Holmes savait où on allait le conduire, il savait sa vie en danger... Mais ici, je ne vois rien, il n'y a rien.

_Holmes, aidez-moi à vous retrouver ! _

_La déduction, regardez, analysez, déduisez..._

J'entends ses propres mots dans ma tête, il me dirait que je suis lent, que je ne regarde pas, je le traiterais de coq vaniteux, il sourirait en coin. C'est ici, je le sais, je le sens. Je tourne encore, tous mes sens aux aguets, des murs, des caisses, un tuyau... ce dernier attire mon attention, il part du sol et s'enfonce dans le mur, ça n'a aucun sens.

Au niveau de la terre battue, il y a un léger monticule qui pourrait ressembler furieusement à une tombe. Je me fustige d'avoir une pareille pensée mais je garde mes reproches pour plus tard, là, il faut agir.

« Lestrade, venez m'aider.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce tuyau me semble étrange.

- Ce truc ? »

Il tire dessus.

« Non, ne l'enlevez pas ! »

Mais c'est déjà trop tard, et il se retrouve penaud avec le tube dans la main. Le lieu ne manque pas d'outils, et je commence à creuser, l'inspecteur fait de même, je crois qu'il a cessé de réfléchir, il me prend sans doute pour un fou.

_Holmes, Holmes, Holmes..._

La pelle émet un bruit sourd, il y a quelque chose, trente centimètres dessous. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je tombe à genoux, arrache la glaise avec mes mains, mes doigts me font mal, c'est sans importance. Nous mettons enfin à jour du bois et à l'aide d'une baramine, faisons sauter quelques planches. À l'intérieur, un corps inerte, enchaîné et bâillonné. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et plonge, ma jambe proteste.

« Holmes ! »

Ma main sur son cou, je cherche fébrilement un pouls, je le sens, je respire enfin. Je m'empresse de le libérer. Il est inconscient, le tuyau devait servir à lui délivrer un minimum d'oxygène, nous n'avons pas creusé assez vite. Je songe un instant que si l'homme que j'aime ne survit pas, je tuerai Lestrade de mes mains. Je le secoue, insuffle de l'air dans sa bouche, il ne réagit pas.

« Holmes ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! Revenez bougre d'imbécile, revenez ! »

Ses paupières papillotent et je vois enfin ses iris ambres.

« Watson,... j'ai failli... attendre. »

Sa voix est faible mais je souris comme un bienheureux, parce que je le suis, tout simplement.

« Vous êtes gelé. »

J'enlève mon manteau et le recouvre, mes mains s'attardent sur lui et je me fiche bien que Lestrade soit présent,ce moment est à nous. Mais soudain, un bruit de pas, l'inspecteur se redresse.

« Je vais voir ce que c'est, ne bougez pas. »

Il s'enfonce dans les ombres, je n'y fais guère attention, seulement concerné par mon amant qui peine à reprendre son souffle et qui reste difficilement conscient. Et soudain, un coup de feu déchire la nuit. Nous sommes en terrain découvert et mon instinct de soldat reprend le dessus, il me faut protéger Sherlock qui serait bien en peine de le faire lui-même. Il semble tout à fait réveillé cette fois, le danger et l'adrénaline ont provoqué un sursaut mais après avoir passé autant de temps allongé dans la même position, il ne pourra faire un pas.

« Holmes, gardez mon arme, je reviens. Si ce n'est moi ou Lestrade qui arrive, tirez ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, il est bien cruel de l'abandonner dans son cercueil mais je n'ai pas le choix et me précipite. Le silence est revenu, j'avance avec précautions, on y voit mal, j'ai laissé la lampe à Holmes.

« Docteur ! »

Lestrade a chuchoté mais je l'ai entendu. Il est allongé entre deux caisses, la main sur sa cuisse, il serre les dents. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, jetant des regards aux alentours mais dans ces ténèbres, je ne distingue rien. Sa lampe éclaire sa jambe qui saigne mais il contient l'hémorragie de sa main.

« Vous êtes blessé, laissez-moi voir.

- Rien de méchant mais l'homme est seul. Et il est toujours là, je vois la porte depuis là, je n'ai vu personne la passer. Et Holmes ?

- Oui, il va bien, je lui ai laissé mon arme.

- Quoi ?

- Ne bougez pas et restez silencieux, je reviens. »

Il tente de me retenir mais je me suis déjà esquivé. Un bruit sur ma droite. Holmes est dans cette direction aussi, je ne tergiverse pas, je fonce sur l'ombre et me retrouve face à un homme qui me nargue de son pistolet braqué sur mon ventre.

« Docteur Watson, je présume ? »

Au même moment, Lestrade braque sa lampe sur nous et je vois ce visage que je n'oublierai jamais. Il sourit cet animal, certain de sa supériorité, il est armé, moi non. Il s'approche assez pour être à portée de bras, un seul geste et ma canne devient épée. Le premier coup vise le poignet, il hurle en lâchant son pistolet. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, la lame siffle dans l'air, je la gifle sur ce mécréant qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, même quelques heures. Et je fouette, envoie des coups, la rapière tranche, coupe, cogne... et je finis par l'enfoncer dans son cœur, jusqu'à la garde, mon nez touche presque le sien quand il émet un dernier râle, les yeux révulsés. Il est mort, je suis à bout de souffle, couvert de sang, je suis vivant, le cœur léger. Tout ira bien.

OoO

« Madame Hudson, un problème ?

- Il refuse de manger son bouillon et veut son revolver mais j'ai refusé, les murs de la chambre sont intacts, je tiens à ce qu'ils le restent.

- Certainement... donnez-moi ce plateau, je m'en charge.

- Bonne chance, Docteur ! »

Notre bonne gouvernante s'éloigne, nous sommes là depuis sept heures et déjà, Holmes est insupportable. Je prends une grande inspiration, nous nous sommes à peine parlés, je l'ai soigné, il s'est endormi et je l'ai veillé. J'étais seulement parti quelques minutes, le temps de faire un brin de toilette. J'entre sans frapper, évidemment. Il est à demi assis dans le lit, posé contre les oreillers.

« Ah Watson ! Je dois me lever, Nounou me tyrannise!

- Il n'en est pas question, vous avez une vilaine entorse à la cheville.

- Je le sais, ça me fait assez mal comme ça ! Mais avec votre aide, je peux aller jusqu'au salon, penchez-vous, que je monte sur votre dos.

- Hors de question que je vous porte, vous restez là !

- Vous êtes vraiment un mauvais médecin. Rien pour soulager mes douleurs,...

- Pas pour un ancien toxicomane.

- Tss ! Et me garder confiné mine mon moral et vous savez que c'est essentiel dans la guérison.

- Votre moral va très bien, votre langue aussi !

- Oh, pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas vérifié, ça. »

Son sourire canaille réaparait mais je n'ai plus la force ni l'envie de m'en offusquer. Je pose le plateau et m'assois au bord du lit. Je me peux m'empêcher de l'observer, toujours la peur qu'il ne soit qu'une apparition, je détaille chaque coupure, chaque hématome, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a subi là-bas et je ne veux pas le savoir, j'en devine bien assez.

« Pourquoi vous gardait-il en vie ?

- Parce que j'avais volé le voleur, un joli petit sac de diamants et il espérait bien me faire avouer où je les avais cachés.

- Comment avez-vous déniché cet Elvin Stuart ?

- Qui ?

- Eh bien, l'homme qui vous séquestrait...

- Non, ce n'était pas lui, celui que vous avez tué s'appelait Malcom Cooper.

- Mon dieu ! En fait, je me suis trompé, je n'ai pas... Je croyais que c'était lui, à cause D'Elvino dans le ballet.

- Oh Watson, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai enregistré les noms de ces personnages aussi ennuyeux ? »

Non, bien-sûr que non, il ne l'a pas fait. Et j'ai failli... je me suis trompé... et si...

« Watson ? »

Son sourire a disparu, il pose son pouce sur ma joue et je me rends compte alors qu'il vient de recueillir une larme, je ne savais même pas que je pouvais encore pleurer, je ne l'ai pas fait une fois ces derniers jours et je choisis le pire moment pour le faire, alors qu'il est là.

Je plonge le nez dans son cou, il m'enveloppe dans un cocon de bras, j'y suis bien, il y fait chaud, c'est doux. Et je peux y sangloter comme un enfant pendant que sa main va et vient dans mon dos, j'en ressens la chaleur à travers ma chemise.

« Venez John. »

Il est rare qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, encore plus de cette voix rocailleuse, il n'est guère plus fort que moi en cet instant et ça me rassure. Dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, il remonte la couverture et nous enferme tous les deux. Et à l'abri du monde, nos lèvres s'effleurent, se goûtent, se caressent, puis se pressent dans une violente tendresse. Que j'aime sa bouche, que j'aime cet homme. Nos langues se taquinent lentement, c'est bon, chacun de nous veut profiter de l'instant. Mais il faut respirer. C'est lui qui se retrouve dans mon cou.

« Vous m'avez trouvé.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu. Je n'avais pas compris, si je n'avais eu que ce nom...

- J'avais confiance, j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. »

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on se permet de s'endormir. Nous sommes fatigués, nous sommes bien, nous sommes deux.

OoO

« Où allons-nous Holmes ?»

C'est la troisième fois que je pose la question, assis à côté de lui dans son automobile et pour la troisième fois, il se contente de me sourire. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le chemin qui mène à Scotland Yard et il sourit toujours. S'il croit me faire plaisir en me ramenant sur ce lieu de malheur, je crains sérieusement pour sa santé mentale. Et la mienne par la même occasion.

Je marche dans ses pas, il arpente les couloirs comme s'il était chez lui, l'air décidé. Ceux que l'on croise nous saluent et ne semblent pas plus fiers que moi de nous retrouver ici. Soudain, il braque à droite et entre dans un bureau sans frapper.

_Holmes, oh bon sang !_

« Non mais dites-donc, vous...

- Inspecteur Wiggins, je présume ? »

Le dénommé se redresse, semble furieux. Mais alors qu'il contourne son bureau, Holmes fait un pas en avant et son poing le cueille en plein nez, l'autre s'écroule dans un fracas de bois qui frotte sur le sol. Et c'est la scène la plus jouissive que j'ai vu depuis bien longtemps ! Il m'est d'avis que mon diable d'amant tient à ce que je lui fasse l'amour en rentrant.

Holmes se penche sur lui qui pisse le sang par le nez en geignant.

« Ça, c'était pour votre incompétence. »

Il lui tend la main, l'aide à se relever mais à peine debout, Wiggins se prend un nouveau coup qui l'envoie direct au plancher.

« Et ça, c'était pour Watson. »

Aucun doute, je me jetterai sur lui dès que nous serons rentrés et lui ferai tout ce qu'il voudra ! Mais le vacarme a attiré des policiers dont Lestrade.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Wiggins ? Holmes, pourquoi est-il dans les vapes ?

- Il a trébuché.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Pas mon genre. Venez Watson, nous rentrons, j'ai une envie furieuse d'un thé !

- Avec un peu de bourbon.

- Cela va sans dire, mon vieux. »

Nous repartons, épaule contre épaule, le sourire aux lèvres. Et je n'ai qu'une hâte, rentrer chez nous... mais avant, un dernier pied de nez à la loi.

« Je vous aime, Sherlock.

- Jamais autant que moi, John. »

On se répétera ces mots plusieurs fois, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que moites de sueur, nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus et comblés. Car je dois bien lui reconnaître ça mais après des heures à faire l'amour, _Holmes m'a tué !_

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Le 6 décembre 1819 est créée, au Théâtre du Vaudeville à Paris, _La Somnambule_, une pièce de théâtre d'Eugène Scribe sur le thème alors en vogue du somnambulisme. Huit ans plus tard, Scribe en tire un livret, remanié sous le titre _La Somnambule, ou l'Arrivée d'un nouveau seigneur_, pour le ballet de Jean-Pierre Aumer.

(2) La **Royal Opera House** est un opéra et un rendez-vous d'art à Londres. Il est désigné également parfois sous le nom de Covent Garden, le quartier où il est situé. Le bâtiment sert de résidence au Royal Opera, au Royal Ballet et à l'orchestre du Royal Opera House.

(3) OS parti d'un fait divers "Omar m'a tuer", pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (Google est votre ami si vous voulez en savoir plus)


End file.
